Balthazar Bratt
Balthazar Bratt is the main antagonist of Despicable Me 3. He was a former child star in the 80's who, succeeding his show's cancellation after hitting puberty, plans on world domination. Appearance He dresses in a purple jumpsuit, with shoulder pads and parachute pants. He wears fingerless gloves and white shoes. In addition, some of his hair behind is cut while the rest of other hair is long and black (including a small bald spot from aging); he also has a medium-long handlebar mustache. Plot ''Despicable Me 3'' Balthazar was the star of "Evil Bratt", a popular children's TV show which began in 1985, he had a successful career until he reached puberty at the age of 14; losing his appeal, with his voice cracking, braces, a ratty mustache, and acne. His TV show got cancelled in 1987 without airing the final episode. After the cancellation, Balthazar was seen two years later in a newsstand in Hollywood ripping apart magazines with his face on the cover, still wearing the outfit his character wore, angrily deactivating the camera. Afterwards, he disappeared from the public media for some time and his whereabouts were either erased or destroyed.[http://www.despikipedia.org/evilbratt/ Despikipedia - Balthazar Bratt] He then believes that he is the show character and starts to act what like what he did in the show. After several failed attempts to arrest the resurfaced Bratt, now fully grown, Gru tries once more when Balthazar tries to steal a diamond on a ship. Gru does take the diamond from him, but is then unexpectedly blown into a large chewing gum by Bratt's keytar and the villain gets away with it, which ends up with Gru getting fired along with Lucy Wilde by Valerie Da Vinci, the new head of Anti-Villain League, although he had the diamond. Bratt is then seen disguised as a plump diamond expert, and he pretends to identify the reality of the gem and pulls of his mask and disarms the guards by throwing a knock-out dart at them. Bratt takes the diamond back to his place. Bratt, after doing a training session for "the big day", he watches an episode of Evil Bratt, where the character blows up a city in a giant robot and throwing the city into space. He decides he will do just that, and hops into a replica of the robot of his appearance, which he equips bubble gum and lazer emitted by the diamond as his weapons. Gru and Dru make an attempt to defeat Bratt and regain Gru's job; they steal the diamond with Dru while Bratt was sleeping. Eventually, with Lucy's rescue, the twins return with the diamond. Losing the gem, Bratt found the way to Dru's mansion, impersonates Lucy and kidnaps the girl when the family is about to leave. Bratt, in his robot, later emerges from the sea, wreaks Hollywood and leaves the girls at the edge of a tall building. When he is about to cut the city into a circle with his laser beam, Dru goes into the control panel and destroys the robot. Gru then challenges Bratt to a dance fight, with Gru ruining Bratt's hairstyle. Balthazar didn't notice his Keytar is taken by Gru, only to see Gru holding it. Bratt is then blown away by the music shockwave and he hits a bubble, cursing Gru before bumping his head on a billboard. The bubble makes him float to the sky as of some helicopters from Anti-Villain League approach to arrest him. International dub *Chinese (Hong Kong): Huang Weiwen (黃偉文) *Chinese (Mainland China): Da Zhang Wei (大张伟) *France: David Marsais *Germany: Joko Winterscheidt *Italian: Paolo Ruffini *Israeli: Haim Cohen (חיים כהן) *Japanese: Matsuyama Kenichi (松山ケンイチ) *Portuguese (Brazil): Evandro Mesquita *Portuguese (Portugal): Pedro Miguel Ribeiro *Russian:Stanislav Tikunov (Станислав Тикунов) *Polish: Robert Górski *Spanish: Jay de la Cueva Trivia * Balthazar is voiced by Trey Parker, who is best known for co-creating and starring in the comedy show, South Park. Balthazar's voice as a child is similar to 2 South Park characters Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman, While as a teenager He sounds like Phillip from Terrance and Phillip Show, while as an adult he sounds like Randy Marsh. * He is inspired by the late Michael Jackson. * In Despicable Me: Minion Rush Balthazar gets his own location called "Bratt's Lair" * In Despicable Me 2, the villain El Macho is voiced by [[Benjamin Bratt|Benjamin Bratt]], ''while in ''Despicable Me 3, the villain's name is Balthazar Bratt. * In the film, several 80s songs can be heard playing when Bratt appears, such as "Bad" by Michael Jackson, "Sussudio" by Phil Collins, "Take on Me" by A-ha, and "Into the Groove" by Madonna. * In Balthazar Bratt's final scene, there is a billboard of a movie titled "Onions" which currently does not exist. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists